


Nakino

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is a Teenager, Anakin Skywalker is a Genius, Anakin is a Romantic, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Padme is Stressed, Romance, basically what if there was social media in the Clone Wars, this is a prequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Padmé looked at her husband, who was grinning widely. She raised an eyebrow.“Ani, are you going to make a new social media?”orPadme is Stressed, Anakin is Smart, Ahsoka is a Teen





	Nakino

Padmé sighed, looking over the data as she laid in bed. Her husband looked up at the sound.

“What is it Angel?”

“Oh- it’s nothing Ani.”

Anakin turned on his side to give her his full attention.

“Tell me.” He insisted. Padmé let out a breath, leaning her head back while the holopad laid loose in her hands.

“It’s just some things for the Senate. It’s not great. I just wish there was a way to get people more aware and involved in the politics of this war! The polls show that people do want to know more, they just aren’t able to communicate easily with their representatives to learn more. And we try to reach our people! At least, most of us do. But the only way to make information known is through speeches, announcements, and the media! A lot of the information they get is incorrect too. The media alters it for a story. Like with the Malevolence, no one understands what it was despite the announcement the Jedi Order made!”

Anakin hummed, running his prosthetic fingers through his hair. He growled when strands got caught in the fine machinery. Padmé giggled, before helping him get untangled.

“Why don’t you use social media? That’s pretty new and it’s accessible to anyone with a holopad.” Anakin asked, wincing as Padmé was forced to yank some hair off. She sighed, before laying back down. Anakin began removing a few leftover strands in the prosthetic.

“I had thought of that, but it’s just so new. I’m not sure how many people we could reach. There’s so many as well! Which one would I use? With how busy I already am, I haven’t the time to run multiple accounts.”

Anakin smirked, before pecking her on the cheek.

“I think you doubt your popularity, Senator Amidala. If you announce that you have an account, people will join just to get in contact with you. As for which one, why not just make a new one? Start it off for just you and the other senators. Hells, I’ll join and see if I can get some other Jedi or clones to join. It’ll get popular real quick.”

Padmé groaned and leaned back.

“Ani, that sounds… _amazing,_ but I can’t just make a new social media. I’m busy, and unlike you, I’m not a mechanical genius- wait.”

Padmé looked at her husband, who was grinning widely. She raised an eyebrow.

“Ani, are _you_ going to make a new social media?”

“Why not? It’ll be fun. Sides, you can consider it an early anniversary present.”

“Ani, we’ve been married for six months. I haven’t even _thought_ about what I’m getting you for our anniversary.”

Anakin shrugged.

“Then just think of it as a present from a loving husband to his beautiful wife."

Padmé blushed, before rolling over so she was curled into her husbands’ chest.

“Alright.” She muttered.

“Alright, what?” Anakin teased. Padmé rolled her eyes and gently slapped his chest with the back of her hand. He laughed.

“Alright, you can make this social media.”

Anakin laughed again. Padmé laughed for a moment too, shaking her head before nuzzling into his chest again.

“Now, it’s very late Ani, so I believe that all Republic Senators and Jedi Knights here should go to sleep.”

Anakin pressed a kiss to her forehead, wrapping himself around her.

“Very well. Good night Angel.”

She smiled, closing her eyes and whispering,

“Good night Ani. Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé yawned a stretched, noting the cold space beside her. Anakin must have gotten up a while ago. Well, they were both on planet and free until mid-afternoon. He probably wanted to make the most of it. She slipped out of the warm bed with a groan, before pulling on her cozy blue robe and stepping into soft white slippers. She padded down the hallway, noting the smell of Ani’s Tatooine-style porridge. She found her husband sitting on the couch, scrolling through something on his holopad. He turned towards her as she entered the room.

“Good morning Angel.”

“Good morning Ani.” She responded. He smiled.

“I made porridge. There’s some in the pan on the stove. You might want to reheat it though.”

Padmé nodded and walked to the stove, turning it on and putting the glass cover on to trap the moisture. She gave it a couple minutes, before turning off the stove. She scooped the porridge into a bowl, grabbed a spoon, knife, and shura fruit, and sat down on the couch opposite of Anakin to eat her breakfast.

“What are you working on?” she asked before taking a bite of the spiced porridge. Anakin glanced up briefly with a grin.

“You remember what we were talking about last night?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Well, I started that when I woke up this morning. I _should_ have the last kinks worked out before bed tonight, so we can get rights to it tomorrow morning before we have to go in to work. Providing, of course, that you’ll be my investor?”

Padmé stared.

“You’ll be done by tonight?! Ani- you didn’t need to- you shouldn’t have- yes, I’ll be your investor.”

Anakin grinned and walked over to sit beside her, showing her the screen of his holopad.

“So, this is what I’ve got so far…”

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé smiled as she poured a fine Nubian wine into Anakin’s glass, before filling her own. Then she set down the bottle and held up her glass.

“Cheers!”

He grinned.

“Cheers.”

The two clinked their glasses and took a drink.

“We did it.” Anakin said. Padmé shook her head.

“No, you did it. You made the entire thing. The only thing I even somewhat did was invest in it, but even that doesn’t really count because we’re married. What’s mine is yours.”

Anakin grinned.

“If ‘what’s mine is yours’, then this win is yours too.”

Padmé laughed while Anakin set down his drink and picked up his holopad.

“Well, how would you like to become the first person on Nakino?”

Padmé rolled her eyes.

“I still can’t believe you named it _that_.”

He grinned.

“Why not? It’s a dedication to my favorite place in the galaxy! Na- for Naboo and -kino for Varykino! Besides, I did mention that this could be a romantic gift. What’s more romantic than the place where we were married?”

Padmé rolled her eyes and picked up her holopad.

“Show me how to make an account, Ani.”

He sat down next to her and showed her his holopad.

“First go to this address. gww.Nakino.com.”

Padmé typed in the address before tilting her pad towards Anakin so that he could see the screen. He smiled.

“Great! Now go to ‘create account’ and fill out the different spaces. When you’re done, click ‘next’.”

Padmé quickly filled in her name, species, age, preferred language, and her commlink number. Then she moved on to username and password.

“Why do you need species?” she asked, curious, while she typed in her account name: @PadméAmidala

“Well, the age limit to have an account is twelve for humans. It’s the equivalent age of that for other species. It’s to help protect children. There’s also things that are automatically censored for anyone below a certain age. You know, standard stuff.”

Padmé nodded as she clicked ‘next’. She frowned.

“What is all of this for?”

Anakin laughed.

“Read the top, Angel.”

Padmé did as he said a lightly blushed as she read through. The questions were unrequired, but were made to help her find things she liked on the site. She scrolled through, answering a few of the questions. Her home planet? Naboo. Her job? Republic Senator. Relationship status? She frowned. She couldn’t say ‘married’, like she wanted to. She clicked ‘not looking for a relationship’ as a compromise. She continued to scroll, looking for any other questions that might be helpful. Of course, she was the first person on the site, so these might not be very helpful for her at this point. She clicked next. Terms and conditions. She glanced over them with the ease borne from over a decade of going over legislature as both queen and senator. She clicked the button that read ‘accept terms and conditions’.

The screen went blue, before reading ‘Welcome, Padmé Amidala!’. The screen then switched to a home screen. “Customize your page!’.

Padmé turned towards her husband, who was typing in his own information.

“Want to walk me through this?”

He glanced up.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. Just a sec.”

Padmé waited patiently while he finished making his account.

“Alright, the first thing you do is customize. Choose an image to be your icon.” He said, showing how to click on the space and select an image. She scrolled through her photos.

“Which one do you think?”

“That one. You look like you.” She raised an eyebrow. She did look nice. She was mid-speech, one arm raised. Shrugging, she selected it.

“Alright, what next?”

“Choose a color scheme, design, and description.” He responded, already designing his own in white, yellow, and dark gray. She smirked at the reference to his favorite ships, before selecting a deep purple and several shades of blue and writing a description: Official account of the Senator and former Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala.

“You can choose different designs and color schemes for different blogs too.” Anakin commented, his eyes never leaving the screen. Padmé felt her eyebrows furrow.

“What?”

“What you’re designing now is your main page. You can have side blogs for different interests. I just made one for ships and machinery.”

He responded, tilting his screen towards her so she could see.

“Ah.”

Suddenly, a flashing light appeared with the number one near a message bubble. Padmé frowned.

“What is this?” she asked. Anakin smirked.

“Click it.”

She glanced up and pressed the bubble.

You have a friend request from @Anakin_Skywalker

Accept Friendship            Delete Request

She looked at her husband.

“Well?”

She rolled her eyes and accepted the message.

“Great! Being friends means that you’re automatically following each other and you can privately message each other. Anyone can follow anyone simply by pressing Follow, and you can send questions and requests and whatnot to anyone if their inbox is open.”

Padmé smiled.

“So if people have questions about the Senate or the War they can ask me by sending me a message through there?”

Anakin nodded.

“Yeah, but your response will be public unless you’re friends.”

“I’m okay with that. In fact, I find it wonderful! Now, how do I post something?”

Anakin pointed towards a button on her screen.

“Click that.”

She did, and a variety of options popped up.

“Now choose the type of post. For you, text is likely what you’re looking for.”

She nodded and clicked the button that read ‘text’. A white box popped up that read ‘type here!’.

“Hmmm.” She hummed in contemplation.

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

“Oh, just wondering what I should write.”

Anakin shrugged.

“Just say who you are and maybe how you’re trying to reach people.”

That worked, she supposed as she wrote in a short message to the general public.

“And, post!” she declared with a smile. Anakin leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Wonderful, Angel. You can make an announcement to the press and talk to your senator friends tomorrow. For now, let’s finish this wine and head to the bedroom for a _real_ celebration.”

 

* * *

  

Anakin smirked, looking down at his holopad while the streaking lights of hyperspace passed by

“What are you looking at, Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked, walking on to the bridge.

“Oh, you know Nakino? I’m looking at my dash.”

“Huh.” Ahsoka said, “I just made my account yesterday.”

Anakin glanced at her.

“You have an account and you haven’t sent me a friend request Snips? Why ever not?”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t know you had an account. Just a sec, I’ll grab my pad. What’s your username?”

“@Anakin_Skywalker.”

“Mm-kay, be back in a sec, Skyguy!” she called, running off the bridge. Anakin returned to his screen. A moment later a notification popped up.

You have received a friend request from @Ahsoka*Tano

Anakin clicked the ‘Accept Friendship’ button while Ahsoka walked up the bridge. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped.

“What is it Snips?”

“I think I just found Master Obi-wan.”

Anakin stared for a beat, then ran over.

“Really? How do you know it’s him?”

“Besides that his username is @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi? I found him because we have a mutual friend: @PadméAmidala.”

Anakin grinned.

“I’m sending him a friend request.”

“Me too.”


End file.
